Red Team
The members of Red Team are the rivals of the Blues, and the ones stationed at Blood Gulch Outpost Number One (Red Base) are the most known. However, there are other outposts with members of the Red Team, such as Outpost-17B (in Valhalla), Outpost 27 (in Rat's Nest), etc. Overview Sarge is the Staff SergeantBurns, et al. 2005, Character profiles, Sarge. and leader of the Blood Gulch Red Team. He is a military man with a Southern United States accent, he is the only Blood Gulch soldier on either team consistently serious about the Red vs. Blue civil war. His sociopathic battle plans often entail unnecessary casualties of his own men, generally Grif. Grif is habitually lazy, irresponsible, and uninsightful, but still managed to be promoted to Staff Sergeant anyway in Reconstruction Chapter 9. These characteristics earn him the disrespect and ridicule of both Sarge and Simmons. Simmons, on the other hand, is hard working and is often seen kissing up to Sarge, presumably due to the lack of a father figure in his early life. Also, Simmons is shown to be one of the few smart characters of the Blood Gulch soldiers. Despite this, Simmons and Grif are often seen together, either chatting or bickering. Franklin Donut is the eager rookie who joins the team in Episode 3. He tends to annoy his teammates with his naïveté, garrulousness, and cheerfulness and becomes more effeminate and childish as the series progresses, leading some to believe that he is gay. After the Blood Gulch Chronicles, the Red Team itself was absent from the series until they returned in Reconstruction: Chapter 8 when they almost ran over Church and Washington in "Chupathingy". The Red Team are the winners of Rat's Nest, Valhalla, and Blood Gulch (however, Valhalla and Rat's Nest was only won due to the actions of the Meta and A.I. before the main cast moved into Valhalla in the Recollections). All of Red team have gotten hurt in someway during the series: Sarge took a bullet in the head, Grif was run over, Simmons was turned into a cyborg (Simmons 2.0), Lopez became a disembodied robot head, Donut was in a coma for days, and "Chupathingy" has blown up numerous times. It was later discovered in the series that the Red and Blue teams were assigned as part of an experiment of Project Freelancer. Although the Reds don't advance the plot as much as the Blues, they have been responsible for defeating several antagonists and uniting the two teams. Such examples include: Simmons reuniting and leading both teams to defeat Omega in Season 3, the Reds killing the majority of the Wyoming clones as well as destroying the Pelican to stop Omega's plan in Season 5, Sarge giving a passionate speech that unites everyone to save Epsilon as seen in Rally Cap and Reckless, and the Reds killing the Meta using a past strategy in n+1. The Red Team has also lost far less team members than the Blue Team. Known Members Most Known Youjustgotsarge'd.png|Staff Sergeant Sarge (MIA) Simmons_with_Rocket_Launcher.png|Private First Class Dick Simmons (Active) Grifintheholoroom.png|Minor Junior Private Negative First Class Dexter Grif (Active) Donut's_Return_-_S10.png|Private Franklin Delano Donut (Active) Lopez_after_scaring_away_Meta_-_S7.png|Lopez the Heavy (Inactive) Lopez 2.0 first appearance S11.png|Lopez 2.0 - Robot mechanic, later betrayed team (Destroyed) Epsilon-Doubles Sarge's_eulogy_S9.png|Sarge (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Simmons_in_base_S9.png|Simmons (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Grif talking about Simmons - S9.png|Grif (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Donut S9.png|Donut (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Lopez S9 head.png|Lopez (ε) (Inactive) Vehicles Warthog_Wall_Crash_Revelation.png|M12 LRV/"Chupathingy" (Active) Motorcycle_Season_04.png|The Motorcycle (Active, In Blue Team's possession) Other Known Reds Drop your weapon.png|Lieutenant Max Gain (KIA) Wyoming aims at Phil.png|Phil (KIA) Red Zealot.png|Red Zealot (KIA) Walterrecallsvahalla.png|Private Walter Henderson (MIA) HoloGrif.png|Holo-Grif (Active, inside Holo Chamber programing) Red_Mutineer_S6.png|Red Mutineer (Active) Tubbs dead.png|Tubbs (KIA) Dellario Reconstruction.png|Dellario (KIA) Burke.jpg|Burke (KIA) Trivia *The Red Team was the first faction to appear in the series. *Each simulation trooper of the Blood Gulch Red Team has revealed their phobias: Donut's is spiders, Grif's is bats, Simmons' is snakes, and Sarge's is heights. *The Red Team is currently the only faction in the series not to contain any females. *Simmons has joined the Blues on occasions, but eventually returns to the Reds. Interestingly, he ties with Tucker, a Blue Team soldier, for having the highest rank on the team; thus he can "technically" take command of the team when he joins them. *In later seasons, Doc, a medic who's neutral, spends a majority of his time with and helping the Reds (specifically in Season 11). Despite some considering him a member, he states he's still neutral. References Category:Red Team Category:Teams